LAUGH
by Kimkha
Summary: Ini semua hanya karena Gaya tertawa luhan. Sehun jadi Ilfill. HUNHAN . DRABBLE.


**LAUGH**

Author : Kimkha~

Genre : Humor,Comedy Absurd bin aneh tapi gak lucu

Maincast : Hunhan

Length : Drabble

Rate : T

Warning : BOyXBoy, YAOI

NO Siders!

NO Bash!

Kalau kalian ga suka ini, kalian tinggal keluar dari sini !

Enjoy read it~

**Suatu Hari di Café**

" Hhhh… aku mau kita putus" Ucapan Sehun seketika membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya.

"Tapi.. tapi.. kenapa Hunnie ? Lulu Salah apa? " Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

" Ishh.. aku bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana". Sehun mengacak Rambutnya Frustasi dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Apa Hunnie sudah tidak mencintai Lulu lagi? Atau Hunnie berselingkuh lalu selingkuhan Hunnie ingin Hunnie mengakhiri hubungan Hunnie dengan Lulu ? Hiks.. Hiks..". Isakan kecil dari mulut luhan mulai terdengar dan itu membuat beberapa pengunjung memperhatikan mereka dan itu membuat Sehun semakin Frustasi.

" Bukan, bukan seperti itu, Hunnie masih mencintai Lulu sangat malah. Tapi Hunnie tidak bisa kalau harus terus melanjutkan hubungan ini. Itu.. Hmmphh.. itu semua sebenarnya karena cara tertawa Lulu" Ucap Sehun sambil menunduk taku-takut.

Seketika isak tangis Luhan berhenti dan kini alis luhan tampak berkerut, menunjukan bahwa kini luhan tengah dilanda kebingungan *bahasanya -_-*

"Tertawa? Maksud Hunnie ?".

" I..itu sebenarnya Hunnie kesal karena semua orang di kampus selalu membicarakan lulu. Mereka bilang kalau cara ketawa lulu itu aneh. Mereka bilang kalau lulu sedang tertawa buah apel besarpun sepertinya muat di mulut lulu. Bahkan teman-teman Hunnie pun selalu menjadikan cara tertawa Lulu sebagai bahan ejekan". Ucap sehun sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Hiks… jadi lulu jelek ya? Hunnie malu punya pacar jelek? Hiks.. MAMA.. BABA" luhan kembali menangis ditambah sekarang luhan memanggil-manggil ayah dan ibunya.

"Aduhhh.. Ssssttt.. Lulu jangan menangis ini di Café, lihat semua orang memperhatikan kita".

"Hiks.. Hiks…" Luhan masih saja menangis walau tangisannya tidak sekencang barusan.

"Bukan seperti itu hanya saja Hunnie juga tidak suka ketika Lulu berkumpul dengan teman-teman ukemu itu, Lulu dan Baekhyun akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan itu tidak elit sekali. Lulu itu manis sekali ketika tersenyum tapi kalau sudah tertawa wajah lulu jadi.. hhmmphh.. je..je..lek".

"Hiks..hiks.."

" Coba saja kalau Lulu tertawa seperti Yixing atau Kyungsoo pasti manis sekali. Hunnie hanya tidak suka mendengar orang-orang mentertawakan Lulu". Sehun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Hiks.. Kalau Lulu berbanji tidak akan tertawa seperti itu lagi apa Hunnie tidak akan memutuskan Lulu?"

"Lulu mau berubah? Apa tidak terpaksa?" Ucap sehun ragu.

Luhan mengusap air matanya cepat dan tersenyum manis pada sehun yang ada di depannya. "Untuk Hunnie Lulu akan melakukan apapun".

Dan Ucapan Luhan ditanggapi dengan senyum dan anggukan dari sehun.

** Campus**

Sudah beberapa hari ini sehun tidak pernah lagi melihat kekasihnya tertawa dengan gaya anehnya itu dan Sehun sangat senang. Tapi sepertinya kesenangan sehun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba….

"HAHAHAHA SEHUUUNNN" seseorang memanggil sehun dengan suara beratnya.

"Eoh Chanyeol hyung ada apa ?" Sehun merasa aneh melihat Chanyeol yang tertawa terbahak-bahak itu di tambah Chanyeol terus saja memegang perutnya, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah tertawa terlalu lama.

"Ya Sehun kau tau pacarmu itu sekarang sedang menjadi buah bibir di kampus kita karena tertawanya itu HAHAHA ya ampun Lucu sekali HAHAHAHA" Chanyeol kembali tertawa dan sepertinya sulit sekali untuk berhenti.

Alis Sehun berkerut " Loh.. Bukannya Luhan berjanji tidak akan tertawa dengan mulut mengaga lagi ?"

"HAHAHA..EHM memang dia tidak tertawa seperti itu lagi, sebaiknya kau lihat langsung tadi aku lihat dia sedang berkumpul dengan Baekkie dan Uke-uke yang lain" Chanyeol langsung menarik Sehun ke tempat dimana luhan berada.

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh Sehun bisa melihat Luhan sedang tertawa dengan teman-temannya yang lain namun yang membuat jantung Sehun hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya adalah karena dia bisa mendengarjelas suara tertawa kekasihnya yang…..

" Hiiii.. Hiii… Hiii.. Hiii… Kyungsoo-ya k au betul sekali benar kan Baekhyun? Hiiii… Hiii… Hiii.. Hiii.." *Suara ketawa mirip kunti*

sehunpun bisa melihat ekspresi teman-teman Luhan yang terdiam, sepertinya mereka takut mendengar suara tertawa luhan. Sehun dengan tergesa-gesa mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas nya lalu memberikannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Golok? Untuk apa ini ?" *Sehun bawa-bawa golok ke kampus mau ngapain ? -_-*

"Chanyeol hyung , Please bunuh gue sekarang!"

"HAHAHAHAHA" namun bukannya menjawab Chanyeol kembali tertawa dan terduduk di lantai.

#TAMAT#

Aduh.. Sorry Kimkha bukannya ngelanjutin FF yang Defects Love tapi malah ngepost FF gaje gini. Buat FF yang itu Kimkha blum dapet Ilham jadi tunggu aja ya soalnya kimkha juga rada-rada lupa itu ceritanya gimana* Full lupa malah* trus buat yang comment masalah tata tulisannya itu maaf banget emang kimkha masih penulis amatiran ditambah lagi sebenernya waktu bikin trus di cek di Ms. Word sih fine-fine aja gk banyak typo tapi pas di liat di sini kok jd banyak typo yah :'( . buat yang udah nungguin juga makasih bnyk walaupun itu FF jelek gila soalnya emg dari awal gak niat bikin FF.. kkkk ^^


End file.
